


Gardening

by JakeyDivito



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jake is a protective friend, M/M, Michael’s grandma makes amazing cookies, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Rich is a master at flirting, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyDivito/pseuds/JakeyDivito
Summary: Jeremy Heere never grew his soulmate flowers when he was young, unlike most people.When they finally sprouted he though it was because of a girl known as Christine Canigula, and though she was the nicest girl he’d ever met, it wasn’t meant to be.He could care less about if he ever found or met his soulmate.The concerning thing was that he was growing more than one kind of flower.





	Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When lilacs started scattering Jeremy’s head like a patch of earth, Jeremy had no complaints about the pretty purple bundles.
> 
> But during fresh man year a new, unfamiliar flower started growing. Dahlias. Small, petite dahlias were growing along side his already blossoming and healthy lilacs.
> 
> He didn’t know why.  
> He didn’t know how.  
> But he wanted to find out.

Jeremy didn’t dream often. Well he did but not technically dreams. Usually he had squip nightmares. But occasionally he would have this one dream. Always the same. Never a single detail was different other than Jeremy’s thoughts. He could think freely in the dream, like it was a weird lucid dream. He could take in every single tiny detail and remember it clearly. And it was never different. Just a dream about his soulmate flowers.

_Just bluebells._

Nothing but a field of delicate bluebells stretched as far as the eye could see. They were vibrant and graceful. The amount of color this little haven had was pleasant and welcoming. There were so many tiny blossoming buds around him. Popping up from the soil. He would be laying there. Eyes closed, moon and stars shining down on him. It was peaceful.

Something what Jeremy didn’t understand though how such a beautiful flower could be his. Of course, they were small and fragile like him. But they were just.. too pretty. Too elegant. Too infatuating. Nothing like him.  
They were nothing like what his classmates used to call him. What was it they used to called him at school?

Unlovable.

Ugly.

An _utter freak._

Stop it. That’s not true. They don’t mean it. They never did. Rich didn’t mean it. Chloe didn’t. Jake. Brooke. Jenna. They’re his friends now.

Right?

Yeah.

They’re all his friends.  
Jeremy lies still on the ground, eyes closed, engulfed by all of them. Their scent. Their gentle touch.  
Like he was one of them.  
Growing with them.

So nice.

Nothing like the squip nightmares.

God.  
The squip. Always pain. Always bad when it was around. It was bad. All kinds of bad bad bad. Abusive. Horrible. It was different here. There was no darkness drowning him out. No controlling and abusive hive-mind drug scolding him for doing anything. Telling him he was useless. That he was awful and ugly. Because everything he ever did was wrong. Never good enough.  


Now he could feel them. 

The circuit scars from the shocks. They were starting to burn into his skin. Stinging. They hurt so badly. Why did they hurt so badly? He was starting to hyperventilate.

Stop.

_Breathe._

That’s what everyone would tell him. Just breathe. Slow down. Every breath he took made them hurt less. He just needed to breathe. That’s all he needed to do. He was ok. He was going to be ok now. This was a nice place. Warm. Sheltered. Safe. He was going to be ok.

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, turning onto his side to take in at the flowers around him. The sun started to come up over him and the field, which usually meant the dream was about to end. But it didn’t. It was still going. He wasn’t waking up. But it didn’t alarm him at all. In fact, it soothed him.

And, out of the corner of his eye, he could see something. Other flowers. They were different than the blue bells. And there they were.

_Lilacs and dahlias._

New.But not unwelcome.

The mix of the pale blue, faint purples and reds were absolutely breathtaking. It was so pleasing to look at. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them. And the scent. God they smelled so lovely. They were absolutely delectable. He could stay here with them forever. Soaking up the aroma. Breathing it all in.

But just like that, just as soon as he got something good, it just vanished into thin air.

The dream was cut off by a loud, irritating noise.

_Bwoap_

_Bwoap_

_Bwoap_

_Blast off, Commander!_

_Bwoap_

_Bw–_

Jeremy slammed his fist down on his space ship alarm clock. His back ached. His joints hurt. The light from outside was blinding him. He let out a low, dramatic hiss. He felt like a vampire. In all honesty though, he was pale enough to be one. In the end he just groaned, rolling over on his side to look at the time on his phone. It felt like he’d been asleep for a pretty long time, which was new.

”Fuuck! I’m going to be so fucking late!” He croaked, rolling out of bed. He raided his closet for an outfit, pulling on a random shirt and tugging whatever clean pants he had onto his body, scooping up his backpack and tossing in a few essentials. He threw on his chewable jewelry and bolted out of is room at an unimaginable speed.

Hair. Check your hair.


End file.
